Talk:Jörscengsclúúxell
This is my page. I created a username just to make sure that if anyone else edits it, that is known to be not allowed. If anyone has ideas for the language or wants to help with it, they may talk with me. But, it is based on many very specific concepts, so if ideas and help do not make it in, that is why. On the other hand, let the loan-words begin... Joersc (talk) 02:39, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Hello! I saw your message under 'Lexicon' i.e. "How could I put the entire lexicon of a language here once it is well-developed?<" The answer is that you don't. Normally, people create a subpage (or subpages) with a lexicon, and just place a link under the lexicon heading. What about illogical fallacies? 04:11, March 29, 2015 (UTC) P.S. Don't worry too much about other people editing your pages. People don't edit other's language pages unless they are just 'cleaning up' e.g. correcting spelling and grammar, fixing up misaligned tables. If you don't want others doing that, just put a message at the top of your page; everybody will heed it. As for how to set up those Lexicon pages, you can look at my page Iáþi to see how I did it. I haven't completed it yet, but I plan eventually to have three different systems of organization, one as Iáþi-to-English, another English-to-Iáþi, and a third one with categories of words related to different topics, like Colors, Animals, Plants, the Home, Family, Body Parts, etc. You don't have to do all of those, you could just choose one (I'm just thorough). Also, you'll notice that I have a separate subpage for each letter of the alphabet, but you also don't have to do this, you could just put it all on one page. If you need any more help, feel free to ask. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 04:16, March 29, 2015 (UTC) : Hello! Thanks! I seem to not be able to put parenthesis around glottal stop to show that it is (technically, although it may still behave similarly in differentiating word meanings) not a phoneme. Could you post the instructions on how to get to that page-editing screen you mentioned in the chat? Thanks! Joersc (talk) 05:50, March 30, 2015 (UTC) : You should be able to access it by clicking on the down-arrow on the Edit button at the top of the page. If you prefer it and want to always (or usually) use it, then you can go to and change the preferred editor setting to the classic editor. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 21:20, March 30, 2015 (UTC) First person formal I know it's an odd thing to have; from a strictly functional viewpoint, it probably isn't necessary. Please note that I take a minimalist approach (short words without declension or conjugation); my "formal" consists of a pronoun prefix. You have a more comprehensive philosophy; if your first-person formal requires a separate conjugation, then it represents a much greater burden. Whatever is right for you. Mjb347 (talk) 17:37, March 29, 2015 (UTC) It doesn't conjugate differently at all, but yes, I am going to drop it, because as I think about it, it makes no sense. The whole idea behind it was to not have to ask the equivalent of "Can we use the 'du' form?" in my conlang, but eh, the solution I proposed actually solves nothing and there is probably a reason it does not appear to have evolved naturally in languages. Declension and conjugation in this language is basically completely regular (the vowel changes follow a very strict rule that is completely predictable if one knows the root of a word, and one can often if not usually or possibly always figure it out from reading/hearing it) and word formation is generally agglutiative. For example, there is the plural marker (I will be using orthography to refer to it due to it being phonemic) that is added after pronouns such as <ëë> (I) and (she) to form the plurals <ëër> (we) and (they (feminine)), genitive case ending for <ëërm> (of mine) and (of theirs (feminine)) etc. It's basically the equivalent of a pronoun prefix for most words. The morphemes are what determines the conjugations and declesions, so for the very much most part it's not an irregular fusional thing like Latin or German or even English (I am, they are, he/she/it is, I was, they were...) for that matter. This page will probably eventualy become a complete grammar of the language once I get enough words and get the verb conjugations down. Right now they seem to be the only thing that is a complete mess. Until then, I probably have a lot of explaining to do... Joersc (talk) 05:47, March 30, 2015 (UTC) : :